


Acceptance

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Coming Out, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, i wrote this in 10 minutes if its shitty thats why, non binary character, they all gay here bro they all gay here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: how the characters of harry potter came out





	

Charlie was 9 the first time he came out.

 

"Mommy, I don't have a crush," he told his mom when she asked.

 

"Okay, honey," she said.

 

***

 

Bill was 17 when he came out.

 

"I'm only part boy," he told George. "I'm also agender."

 

"What does that mean?" asked George.

 

"It's when you don't have a gender."

 

"Oh. Cool."

 

***

 

Percy was 7 when he came out.

 

"Daddy, I'm a boy."

 

"No, honey, you're a girl."

 

"Daddy. I feel like a boy. So I'm a boy."

 

Arthur nodded. "Okay, Persephone."

 

***

 

George was 14 when he came out.

 

"I'm bi," he told Fred.

 

"I'm pan," said Fred.

 

***

 

Fred was 13 the first time he came out.

 

"Lee. Go out with me."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm asking you out. On a date."

 

"Oh. Okay. So are you gay?"

 

"Actually, I'm pan."

 

"Cool. I am too."

 

***

Ron was 13 when he came out.

 

_Mom, dad:_

 

_I'm a boy._

 

_The staircase won't even let me up to the girl's dorms._

 

_I just thought you should know._

 

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you before._

 

_Love, ~~Rachel~~ Ron_

 

***

Ginny was 11 when she came out.

 

"I'm a girl," she told Bill. "And I need a dress."

 

"I don't have a dress, but you can wear one of my shirts. It should be long like a dress. What name should I call you?"

 

"Ginny," she said. And she smiled.

 

***

 

Harry was 8 when he came out.

 

"Aunt Petunia, I'm a boy."

 

"Don't be silly, Harriet, you're a boy. Harriet Lily Potter."

 

"But I'm a boy," he said, quieter.

 

"Don't let me catch you saying that again," said Uncle Vernon from behind him.

 

So he hid.

 

***

 

Neville was 13 when he came out.

 

Fred swung himself over the couch and said, "hey, man."

 

"I'm not a boy."

 

"So you're a girl?"

 

"No. I don't... I don't think I'm either. Is there a word for that?"

 

"Yeah. Agender. I know because I am that."

 

"Really?" asked Neville. "That's so cool."

 

"So what name should I call you?"

 

"How about Neville?"

 

***

 

Charlie was 19 the second time he came out.

 

"Mom, I'm not getting married."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I don't like people that way. I have friends, sure, but I never get crushes."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah. I've been thinking about this for a while."

 

"Okay."

 

***

Harry was 11 the second time he came out.

 

"Harriet Potter, the girl who lived--"

 

"No," said Harry.

 

"What?"

 

"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived."

 

Hagrid smiled. "Okay, _Harry_."


End file.
